Start of something beautiful
by chrolli4life
Summary: the sequal to a new beginning. Starts from the end of the last chapter.
1. Christian

Well what can I say about after the kiss at the arena it was beautiful and magical. We held hands out the ring after I helped my good buddy Axel get up from the mat, he was shaken up pretty badly and in shock that I kissed Olli. Friends and family shook our hands and wished us good luck. Gregor patted our backs and smiled at us.

Olli and myself walked in our apartment and we hugged once I closed the door.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that" said Olli in shock.

"Did you like it?" I asked

"Yes but why?" asked Olli

"I was so desperate for you too be there, because I care about you. I mean I really like you a lot and the whole time I was fighting I was thinking about you. Wondering if you'd be there, wondering about you. Thinking about if that note on the coffee table was a goodbye wondering if you were going to change your mind about Tom, if I would ever get the chance to tell you how I feel about you. Then I saw you and I knew that I had to win for you that I had to make you proud of me, that when the match was over if I won or lost I was going to grab you and kiss you" I said with one gulp of air.

Olli grabbed my hand and we walked over to the couch and sat down facing each other.

" I really appreciate everything you've just said you have know idea how much. I have a few things to say to you. First off I've been thinking about ever since the night we met. I have all these wonderful dreams about us I always seem to have a smile on my face in the morning. You're a wonderful young man inside and out. There was not going to have anything in my way to be there for you tonight not a thing. It most definitely was not a good bye note if so I would have let you know. Tom wanted me to take him back, but I told him that there's a young man that I've come to care about so much in such a few weeks. He told me that he was happy for me and I told him I hope that you can be happy too"

Olli and I started to kiss again but this time he pushed me back on my back and climbed on top of me and we were making out like a bunch of 16 year olds. I liked it a lot and the feel of him on top of me was amazing. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Judith court us making out.

"Hey get a room" said Judith.

Olli sat up on the couch blushing. I got up and reached for his hand and he grabbed it and stood up and I led the way to my room and closed the door.


	2. Olli

this is a short chapter i'll post the third one soon.

I was still so shocked by that kiss it was the most amazing kiss I had ever received. I watched as Christian helped Axel and he had made sure that he was alright. Axel just shook his head a little. After Christian helped Axel he came back over to me and grabbed my hand and held it even when we got out of the ring. Our friends where thrilled about what Christian did and wished us good luck.

We just held hands the rest of the way home once Christian cleaned up in the shower. It felt very sweet and romantic something I hadn't felt in a long time.

When we got home we had a long talk and the things that Christian was saying to me really got to me. Really chocked me up inside. Tom had never said those meaningful things to me. I had to respond the same way that Christian was talking to me. I had to make him understand how truly important he is to me.

I couldn't stop looking at him he was so beautiful I kissed him deeply and layed him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. I just had to feel him underneath me feel his body to touch him to taste him. I was craving me some Christian Mann.

I couldn't believe it when Judith came home. She caught me kissing Christian's neck, which by the way tasted like heaven. Well just about everything about Christian is heavenly. I began to blush deeply when Judith told us to get a room.

I watched Christian get up from the couch and he had his hand out to me and I took it the next thing I know is I'm following him into his bedroom.


	3. bedroom fun

Well what can I say about after the kiss at the arena it was beautiful and magical. We held hands out the ring after I helped my good buddy Axel get up from the mat, he was shaken up pretty badly and in shock that I kissed Olli. Friends and family shook our hands and wished us good luck. Gregor patted our backs and smiled at us.

Olli and myself walked in our apartment and we hugged once I closed the door.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that" said Olli in shock.

"Did you like it?" I asked

"Yes but why?" asked Olli

"I was so desperate for you too be there, because I care about you. I mean I really like you a lot and the whole time I was fighting I was thinking about you. Wondering if you'd be there, wondering about you. Thinking about if that note on the coffee table was a goodbye wondering if you were going to change your mind about Tom, if I would ever get the chance to tell you how I feel about you. Then I saw you and I knew that I had to win for you that I had to make you proud of me, that when the match was over if I won or lost I was going to grab you and kiss you" I said with one gulp of air.

Olli grabbed my hand and we walked over to the couch and sat down facing each other.

" I really appreciate everything you've just said you have know idea how much. I have a few things to say to you. First off I've been thinking about ever since the night we met. I have all these wonderful dreams about us I always seem to have a smile on my face in the morning. You're a wonderful young man inside and out. There was not going to have anything in my way to be there for you tonight not a thing. It most definitely was not a good bye note if so I would have let you know. Tom wanted me to take him back, but I told him that there's a young man that I've come to care about so much in such a few weeks. He told me that he was happy for me and I told him I hope that you can be happy too"

Olli and I started to kiss again but this time he pushed me back on my back and climbed on top of me and we were making out like a bunch of 16 year olds. I liked it a lot and the feel of him on top of me was amazing. Suddenly the door slammed shut and Judith court us making out.

"Hey get a room" said Judith.

Olli sat up on the couch blushing. I got up and reached for his hand and he grabbed it and stood up and I led the way to my room and closed the door.


End file.
